


Cora is Surrounded by Idiots

by RedRidingStiles



Series: Sterek Shorts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Cora Hale is a Little Shit, Idiots in Love, Instagram, M/M, Matchmaker Cora Hale, Mention of Daddy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingStiles/pseuds/RedRidingStiles
Summary: “Sorry I sneezed and liked your post,”“And commented damn daddy on all my selfies?”“I have the flu,”





	Cora is Surrounded by Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet

[Based Off](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bp3Lww_nrT3nEeq8ZSsmCfBjiXywX69bvEt1qw0/?hl=en)

 

“Stiles stop creeping on my brother’s Instagram.” Cora groans, kicking Stiles’ in the ribs when he’s laying on the foot of her bed on his phone.

“I’m not!” Stiles protests, clicking off of Instagram quickly as Cora reaches down and rips his phone out of his hands.

“You’re pathetic,” Cora states with a roll of her eyes before tossing the phone at his head as she stands from the bed. The two were meant to be studying for their midterm but neither of them had really wanted to since it was Friday night and Scott had ditched them to go out on a double date with Allison, Lydia, and Jackson.

“I’m getting food, want anything?” Cora questions as she makes her way to the door.

“Are there any of your mom’s cookies left?”

“Should be if Peter didn’t eat all of them, I’ll check.”

“Thanks,” Stiles calls out as the brunette leaves the room. Stiles turned onto his back and reopened Instagram. Stiles found Derek’s page and continue where he had left off, ogling the boy’s shirtless selfies. Derek was a year older than Stiles and Cora, captain of the basketball team and hot like burning. Stiles has had a crush on him since Stiles has become friends with Cora in 4th grade when Jackson pushed Stiles to the ground and Cora had stepped in and punched him in the face, the two had been inseparable ever since. Stiles knew most of the school thought they were dating because of all the time they spent together, Stiles spent more time at the Hale’s house then he did at home with his dad working double shifts most of the time. When they were younger Derek would hang out with them when he wasn’t busy with his own friends but once the older boy got to high school he stopped, only hanging out with Stiles and Cora when he had too. Stiles wouldn’t admit to anyone that he missed the time before high school when Derek wasn’t the star of the town with his cocky attitude and his basketball scholarship and didn’t pretend Stiles didn’t exist.

“What the fuck Stiles?”

Stiles flared as the door burst open, tumbling off the bed and onto the floor in a heap of limbs. Derek was standing in the doorway wearing a snug short sleeved green Henley and jeans. His face pulled down into a scowl as Stiles hasty got to his feet. Stiles tried to keep himself under control, to not ramble like an idiot as Derek’s eyebrows cut into his very soul.

“Hey Derek, what’s up dude?” Stiles smiles his best most innocent looking smile, running a hand over his hair as Derek took a threatening step closer to him.

“Why?” Derek held his phone in front of Stiles’ face, showing him the older boy’s latest post. Stiles should not be trusted with technology, it gave him all kinds of false confidence.

“Sorry, I sneezed and liked your post,”

“And commented damn daddy on all my selfies?”

“I have the flu,”

Stiles swears he has better lies, he practically lies to his dad for a living but when faced with a beautiful pissed off Derek Hale his brain couldn’t really process much.

“You-“ Derek starts to say only to get cut off when Cora come barging into the room with a plate of cookies and two cans of soda. Cora looks between the two boys before groaning loudly, slamming the snacks onto the desk near the door.

“For God sakes the UST is too fucking painful.” Cora practically screams, grabbing Derek by the shirt and hauling him till he’s just a foot in front of Stiles, her glare making Stiles flinch.

“Derek, Stiles thinks your hot like burning and has been planning your wedding since he was 11. Stiles, Derek wants to bend you over the kitchen table and then romance the fuck out of you.”

Both boys stare at her with wide eyes and slack jaws, still taking in her blunt statement as she walked behind Stiles.

“Get the hell out and go fuck or talk about your feelings or whatever, but stop being so fucking stupid and putting me in the middle of it.” Cora huffs in annoyance, pushing Stiles into Derek’s chest harshly. Stiles curses as he tries not to trip over himself as he barrels into Derek’s arm, the older boy’s hand coming up to steady him, gripping the boy’s biceps tightly. Stiles holds his breath as he stares up into the hazel eyes that consume his thoughts, letting a small bubble of hope bloom in his chest as Derek smiles shyly at him.

“Wanna go to my room?”

“Yah your room sounds good, great even I’d love to see your room and you know if you wanna take your shirt off and kiss me stupid I’d be so down.”

“You’re already stupid,” Cora snorts as Derek drags Stiles out of the room. Cora rolls her eyes at their backs, pulling out her phone as she got comfortable on the bed.

“Idiots.”

 

***

 

Four years later when Stiles and Derek announce their engagement Cora glares at the two of them fiercely, her arms crossed over her chest as she stares them down.

“I’m not getting you a gift since you wouldn’t be together if it wasn’t for me. I’ve also had a speech prepared for three years so if you don’t make me your maid of honor Stiles, I’m cutting your balls off.”

 

***

 

Cora gives a ten minute long speech about how Stiles and Derek wouldn’t have met if she hadn’t punched Jackson Whittemore in the face and how they’re both idiots and it took Stiles flaunting his daddy kink on Derek’s Instagram to get them in the same room for her to knock their heads together only to have to listen to them moaning down the hall all night. She ends it by saying they’re the best couple she knows and she’s finally glad to be able to call Stiles her brother.

It’s a beautiful speech, no matter how traumatizing it was for Stiles’ dad and Derek.


End file.
